The present invention relates to an electrical connector to be attached to a circuit board in use.
A connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1 has been known as a connector of this type. As shown in FIG. 7, in the connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1, a held portion 52A of a terminal 52 is inserted into a groove of a housing 51 of a connector 50 to be held by a housing 51. One end side (left side in the drawing) is bent in a U character shape, and has a contact portion 52B at a free end portion thereof. The other end side is formed in an L character shape to protrude outside the housing, and a lower end portion thereof is formed in a contact portion 52C. The connector 50 is disposed on a circuit board P, and the connect portion 52C is connected to a corresponding circuit portion P1 of the circuit board P with solder.
In a mating connector 60 to be fitted and connected to the connector 50, a coaxial cable C is held between a portion 61A of an insulation member 61 and a ground plate 62 with a cover shape. A bent center conductor C1 of the coaxial cable C and a terminal 63 with a U character shape are held with the other portion 61B of the insulation member 61.
One end 63A of the terminal 63 is situated between the center conductor C1 and the other portion 61B of the insulation member 61 and contacts with the center conductor C1. The other end is branched into two tongue pieces 63B and 63C. The tongue piece 63B contacts with the center conductor C1, and the tongue piece 63C contacts with the contact portion 52B of the terminal 52 of the connector 50.
The ground plate 62 of the connector 60 has an upper plate portion 62A and a side plate portion 62B extending along a left side surface of the housing. The side plate portion 62B extends up to a position of a surface of the circuit board P.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-331731
In the connector of Patent Reference 1 shown in FIG. 7, when the connector 60 is fitted into the connector 50, the ground plate 62 of the connector 60 shields many of surrounding areas.
However, there is no ground plate in the connector 50 or the connector 60 at a position of the connecting portion 52C of the connector 50, thereby leaking noise from the position.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for a circuit board, in which it is possible to shield at a connecting portion of a connector.
According to the present invention, the electrical connector is attached to the circuit board. A fitting protruding portion extends in a longitudinal direction of a housing, and opens upward for receiving a mating connector. A contact portion of a terminal is arranged on an inner side surface of one sidewall portion forming the fitting protruding portion. A contact portion of the terminal is arranged on an outer side surface of the sidewall portion. A ground plate is attached to the housing along an outer side surface of the housing in the longitudinal direction.